


Trouble in Paradise

by Kal213



Series: Paradise Is Not Just A Place [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are happy. They've moved into their own home, Dean is working at an auto company, Castiel is writing his first novel, and yet, they aren't happy. Gabriel and Sam are not happy either, Gabriel hates working on the TV show he got casted for and Sam keeps getting arrested. Dean quits his job and they tour the world only to run into a woman who says that her child is Dean's son. Castiel refuses to marry a man with a bastard son and Sam only wants equal rights and to marry Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue. I've created this way on how i'm constructing this series and well, I'M STICKING WITH IT. I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

Oh, if a muse of fire ascended to me   
The brightest stories I’d create!   
An actual book, for characters to act   
And readers to pay for my creation!   
Then should this Alpha, of Dean,   
Assume his conquest, and at his heels   
Companies would fail, and Winchester be shouted.   
  
I’m broke, ladies and gentlemen   
Forgive my misspellings, and syntax,   
An archive of our own will show,   
Characters we know in scenes we dream.   
Or may I say the plot bunnies we think,   
Create our own stories.   
  
Let’s pretend for a moment, that this is truth   
And our OTPs are canon, there is no war   
And there is no fighting.   
And yet, even in our wildest dreams,   
They suffer.   
  
Destiel and Sabriel, two couples   
Who overcame everything, have yet to wed   
And yet, strife is upon their families.   
Dreams are too big and whores of time past,   
Will create a riff and it is in this tale we see who is strong,   
And who will fail.


	2. Pilot: November 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new with this section of the story. When I write i'm not creating first drafts, so good luck. I own nothing, unedited (if you couldn't figure out from the first message) kudo, comment and Enjoy~!
> 
> If you haven't read Finding Paradise I suggest you do.

Castiel sat next in between Lucifer and Gabriel behind a plush white couch. The couch sat Michael and Chuck, almost as if the others didn't want to be associated with them. They all had fake smiles on as they watched the host Miss Julie something-or-other got her makeup done the camera's not quite rolling yet. 

 

"And we are live in three," the camera man mouthed two and then pointed to Julie. 

 

"Hi, and welcome back to Julie talks. We are sitting with none other than the Novak family. Let's start with Gabriel, you struck gold being able to play, well yourself on your father's series Supernatural," She smiled her emotions completely fake. "What was it like working on Supernatural, and what can we see in the upcoming episodes?" 

 

"It was fun, we did the first arch this season, and if you know anything about the books you should be able to follow along. We tried to be as true to the books as possible without dramatizing anything, although getting paint on my wings every time I stepped onto set sucked." Gabriel laughed almost as if he was having fun. "I'm looking forward to hopefully more seasons." 

 

"And we look forward to possibly having more seasons. Now Chuck, there's a rumor going around that you are continuing the series, can you tell us what might be in store for our angels?" Julie asked and Castiel watched as her eyes lit up, _she was a fan_. 

 

"There is going to be new books. Castiel especially will have some major conflicts in the next arch, and with that Michael and Lucifer will have some major difficulties accepting these conflicts." Chuck said frustratingly vague, he hadn't even told Cas what he was planning. _He was writing about their lives!_ Chuck didn't even have the decency to warn them of things they might get asked. Although if the past held true, Castiel would now be involved with a monster and his brothers would be increasingly upset.  

 

"Speaking about new books Castiel, you are writing a trilogy I hear, along with increasing your children books?" Julie asked obviously not interested in what Castiel was about to say.

 

"The Children books i'd been working on my whole life. I write for what children need to understand when they grow up. So they aren't prejudice, and are more open minded adults. The Trilogy will be specifically for adults it's a new play on old kings and queens vying for power." Castiel explained and Julie gave him no attention no matter how much the audience actually looked interested in his book. 

 

"Well i'm sure it will be a great hit like your fathers." She said in passing and smiled to the camera. "And we have a few guests, the one and only Samandriel! Nathaniel and Daniel! Who play Castiel, Lucifer, and Michael on supernatural which airs tonight at 8!" She smiled as the actors ran on stage and smiled to the people they were playing on TV. "Tell me is it weird seeing them?"

 

"Yes." Castiel mumbled as Michael spoke over him. "No, no, it's wonderful to see self-respecting angels play characters based on real angels." Apparently Michael wasn't too thrilled about Supernatural either, the empire surprises the Rebellion once again. 

 

"Well I'm sure it will be fun seeing Gabriel live stream the first episode like he'd promised tonight at 8." Julie smiled and looked back to the camera. "You can see the full interview, including one on one interview with the cast of supernatural online at JulieTalks and tonight three things in your home that could kill you? Find out what tonight at 11." She smiled as the cameras ended. 

 

Castiel immediately got up to leave when Gabriel grabbed his arm. "Cas where are you going? Come on, stick around meet Alfie, i'm sure you'll love him." 

 

"I'd rather make sure Dean doesn't decide to fix something in our house again Gabe. I'll see you later." Castiel said slipping out with Lucifer who now had Lilith next to him. "Doing well in school Lilith?"

 

"Yes uncle Cas. Gosh all of you Angels, so picky about grades." Lilith huffed and then went wide eyed slightly panicked. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just that no one else asks," Lilith said looking to Castiel for forgiveness. 

 

"I'm sure other people worry too darling. I will see you soon okay?" Castiel smiled softly. 

 

"Bye Cassie!" Lucifer teased as Castiel got into the car leaving the set hopefully going home to a more safe and not at all chaotic environment. 


	3. November 12: Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapters are fillers. So I lost my inspiration there for a very long time I apologize. I'll try and update on a schedule from now on but I can't promise anything. I'll be honest I have most of this story written down in an outline. If anyone maybe wants to help me write and edit let me know. 
> 
> Not edited all that Jazz~

Castiel sat on the couch typing away ignoring the soft hum of the TV and Dean's clanging of tools from in a different room. Their home wasn't large but it wasn't small and it was all their's and that's what truly mattered. They had a place to call home and somewhere to always be. 

 

_Ding dong_

 

"I'll get it!" Dean ran out of the kitchen dirt on his forehead to get away from his current project and answer the door. "Sammy, Gabriel come in." Dean held the door open as Sam rushed over sitting on the couch. Castiel put the screen of his laptop lower so Sam couldn't see what he'd been writing. 

 

"Cas you have to help me decipher this email from my Boss." Sam said showing his phone to Castiel hoping the writer could make heads or tails of the email. 

 

"Are you still working on the washer and drier?" Gabriel questioned looking at the sweaty and dirty Dean. "Just buy a new one, you know we're rich right?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean. The small golden haired man didn't really understand Dean's fascination with fixing things, but Gabriel was an Actor and Dean was an engineer. They were too completely different types of people. 

 

"Just because you have money doesn't mean you have to use it. And I fixed that, I was working on a car.” Dean answered Gabriel and he nodded slightly. Dean found working on cars to be calming a place to gather his thoughts. 

 

“Dean got another offer from Chrysler, they might pay more but he’s happy at Porsche.” Castiel made a comment from where he was helping Sam. "Money may not matter but happiness does and Dean is very good at his job." 

 

"And Castiel is happy writing. And Gabriel we like our house it's ours. I'm working on a design for an engine and it's very frustrating. Right when I think I have the perfect design there's a flaw that won't do," Dean grumbled. 

 

The air was silent as Sam typed away an email to his boss. "How was filming Gabriel?" Dean asked breaking the silence. 

 

"I kind of hate every single fan but it's all good, filming is fun. And the pay is decent too given we have a pretty nice spot in prime time." Gabriel said as he walked over and started looking through their fridge. "How come you two have nothing sweet in your house?"

 

"Because we tend to eat healthy and every time a Pie comes into the house it's eaten immediately." Castiel raised an eyebrow looking at his brother. 

 

"Ah right you have the pie killer don't you." Gabriel grinned at Dean who furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

"Pie saver I save them from you." Dean grinned knowing he had eaten the last slice of pie that day. 

 

"Pie saver..." Sam coughed looking at his brother. "You eat them that's not saving them at all." 

 

"Hey don't judge Sammy!" 


End file.
